Combusted Emotions
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Tras una serie de incitaciones de Emmett, Jasper deja salir una ola de potentes emociones haciendo de una noche karaoke la mas de las locas veladas. COMPLEMENTO DE CELOS.


**Love in this Car.**

**

* * *

**

**(Rosalie PoV)**

**

* * *

**

- Alice no podemos seguir escondidas – le entrecerré los ojos.

¿Qué demonios…? Nosotras, dos hembras vampiro escondidas como dos temerosas niñas de ese par de inútiles. La onda expansiva de las emociones de Jasper les dio a ellos con más fuerza.

- ¿Te olvidas te la ultima vez? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué? Debes estar loca si crees que olvidé de la ocasión que terminé medio-violada – el término completo era _**violada y un medio**_ pero se escuchaba bastante vulgar - ¿Ves algo?

- Umm, todo es muy confuso – dijo, su cabello estaba erizado – veo muchas posibles opciones pero nada concreto.

- Genial…entonces nos quedaremos aquí encerradas -

Comenzó a haber movimiento en la parte inferior de la casa, alcé un poco la cabeza para captar todos los sonidos pero no pude saber quien estaba en cada lugar.

- Debemos ir a revisar – dijo Alice riendo – De todas formas ya hace rato que Jazzy explotó, no creo que sigan _así_.

- Oh wow wow wow! ¿Qué? – hice un gesto con las manos exasperada – No pensarás que YO IRE a buscar a ese adicto al sexo que coincidentemente está mas atacado que de costumbre.

Oh, no señor. Además mi cabello está arreglado perfectamente para acabar como un intento de paja seca – la mejor paja seca -.

- Rose…- su voz chillona me llamó – tuve una visión, todo estará bien si salimos ahora.

Estaba confiada…pues, _Alice ¿Adivina que?_ Desde tu fallida visión de la muerte de Bella y después de pasar una de las peores vergüenzas de mi existencia ahora pienso más de una vez antes de confiar en tus visiones. Me mandó uno de esos pucheros que ni el más frío y calculador ser en todo el universo podría resistir…bueno, a excepción de Edward. El es un completo fenómeno.

- Ok…pero te advierto Alice – le amenacé – que si mi cabello queda arruinado tu pequeño trasero será hecho trizas en honor a él.

- No seas pesimista – rió y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Ambas nos pegamos al marco de la puerta y sacamos un poco las cabezas para inspeccionar el perímetro.

Limpio y sin moros a la vista.

- Tu a la planta baja y yo aquí arriba – dijo Alice.

En un segundo ya había desaparecido.

Claro, como ella era la de las visiones yo no tenía que decidir donde quería ir a arriesgar mi cuerpo. Bajé las escaleras siguiendo el rastro del inconfundible olor de Emmett. El X-box intacto…el sofá, las almohadas…nada. No estaba por ningún lugar.

Me crucé de brazos esperando el momento en el que el idiota decida dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón y se comience a comportar como usualmente era en estas situaciones: un niño de 20 años calenturiento. Lo confieso, en un principio era agradable estar día y noche haciendo el amor como dos locos sin vida aparte de eso…pero era por que _hacíamos el amor. _Pero de unas décadas para acá era puro _sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo_…

Lo soporté, y creo que lo seguiré haciendo por que amo al imbecilito de Emmett y es una de las mejores cosas - aparte de mi belleza – que puedo tener en la vida. Desde que lo vi tirado, tan indefenso y casi medio muerto a causa del ataque de un oso supe que no podía dejarlo así. Supe que me arrepentiría toda mi superficial existencia si lo dejaba morir.

Reí irónica.

No puedo creer que al pasar de los años me hizo conocer un amor aparte del que me tengo a mi misma.

- **Deja de buscar entre los cojines** – la voz ronca de Emmett me dijo a mis espaldas.

Por lo general su voz era juguetona, y tenía un inconfundible sonido agudo parecido al de un niño grande. Pero esta era una voz que no muy seguido sale a relucir y que causa un estremecimiento casi automático en todo mi ser.

Me volteé.

Los ojos negros contrastaban con la piel blanca, y su cabello estaba en el lugar justo. Su pecho estaba descubierto mostrando los tensos y bien formados músculos que incluso se remarcaban hasta llegar a las definidas líneas de sus entradas trazando un camino que se perdía hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Estos parecían que en cualquier momento caerían dado lo bajos que estaban.

No mostré ninguna reacción.

Emmett estaba serio.

- **Creo que me debes la oportunidad de cantar para ti **– Maldición…estaba ida. Solo asentí como sumisa. Odio ser sumisa – **Bien…**

Lo vi irse en dirección del garaje y yo no pude hacer más que quedarme parada como un vegetal.

_"No Rosalie, tu tienes el control. Tu mandas" _Me planteé a mi misma y lo seguí.

Llegué y todo estaba oscuro. Las luces del Jeep se encendieron al momento y un sonido enorme salió de las bocinas del auto. Emmett se recargó en la parte que estaba frente a mí.

Emmett completamente sexy en esa actitud con un auto. Eso lo hizo aún más sexy.

**You say you searching for somebody**

**That'll take you out and do you right**

**Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like**

Su voz me hizo dar unos pasos pero me detuve.

**You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on**

**And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long**

Totalmente Emmett. Pero había algo muy diferente en su actitud mientras cantaba.

**I wanna make love in this car**

**(make love in this car, in this car, in this car)**

**I wanna make love in this car**

**(in this car, in this car, in this car)**

Típico. Solo pensando en tener sexo…eso dijo. No creo que sea tan romántico como para realmente decir "_Hacer el amor_" realmente de corazón.

- Detente Emmett – le dije acercándome a él para apagarle su estúpida pista y dejara de cantar – No voy a caer en tus jueguitos.

**You got some friends rollin' wit you baby then that's cool**

**You can leave them with my niggas let em know that I got you**

Metí un brazo al interior del Jeep para presionar el botón de apagado del estéreo pero el la tomó con fuerza y me atrajo. Posicionó una mano extendida en mi espalda baja y la otra se aferró con firmeza en mi cadera.

**If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind**

Susurró en uno de mis oídos y lo sentí lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sea lo que sea, el idiota se está tomando su tiempo.

**Cuz the way I'm staring miss you got me wanting to give it to you all night**

**Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side**

**I can't take it no more**

**Baby I'm coming for you**

**You keep doin' it on purpose winding and working it**

**If we close our eyes it could be just me and you**

Deslizó el tirante de mi vestido y besó tiernamente mi hombro. ¿Quién es este y que han hecho con mi Emmett? Dios…en otra situación ya hubiera destazado el vestido y estaría encima de mi.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Emmett Cullen? – pregunté perturbada.

- Solo quiero complacerte, Rose – dijo aún serio, pero dada nuestra proximidad _cadera-cadera _podía sentir que una parte de él ya estaba muy dura.

- ¿Tienes la milésima idea de por qué me enojé? – le pregunté. El hizo para atrás un mechón de mi rubio cabello.

- Por que a veces me paso de idiota -

- No, idiota – le dije – me enojé por como te pusiste cuando te dije que no tendríamos _**sexo**._ Emmett, despierta – le dije, cuando ni siquiera podemos dormir – a ti solo te interesa el _**sexo**,_ siempre lo dices como si el _**sexo** _fuera la palabra correcta. ¿Cómo sabes si yo lo veo así? ¡Eh!

- Rose…- dijo, aún serio y sus ojos negros de lujuria – eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito sexual, mental, física y emocionalmente…

- ¡Ash! Como me gustaría poder terminar contigo – farfullé sintiéndome una inútil.

- No puedes – se rió entre dientes – soy como tu medicina y te encanta tomar cada dosis que tengo para ti. Y tu eres mi golosina favorita…lo mejor de todo es que – me acercó mas a él pegándome a su pecho – es que solo eres mía.

Me le quedé viendo incrédula.

- Quiero hacer el amor Rosalie – me suplicó – en serio quiero…

- Te daré una oportunidad -

Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Me tomó de la cintura y condujo sus labios a los míos. Me besó con fervor, mordiendo uno de mis labios y a momentos lamiendo mi labio superior. Sus manos viajaron de mi cuello hasta por debajo de mis piernas hasta que llegaron de nuevo a mis hombros y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo. En una movida inesperada nos metió a ambos en el Jeep y me recostó en el asiento trasero. Se posicionó entre mis piernas pero sin hacer nada…lo miré queriendo traspasarlo o que por algún milagro divino pudiera saber que es lo que tiene planeado.

_Si es que_ tiene planeado algo.

Se inclinó hacia mí, y presionó nuestros labios mientras que sus manos viajaban cuidadosamente por todo mi cuerpo. Su toque era cuidadoso, incluso casi superficial pero ridículamente sensitivo. Era ridículo que caricias tan suaves pudieran hacerme estremecer hasta los huesos y querer darle una bofetada por lo que estaba causándome. Sinceramente, a pesar de todas las barreras que había en mi interior me estaba gustando que fuera así.

Tan romántico.

Su rostro se enterró en el hueco de mi cuello, y lo besó. Cuidadoso, rozando con la temerosidad y alcanzando la ternura. Su lengua viajó por todo mi cuello, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de mis senos. Alzó la vista, mirándome juguetonamente con sus ojos negros que tan bien se veían en él y su sonrisa perversa fue la cereza del pastel.

- Solo hazlo – le dije casi indiferente.

Obedeció como es costumbre, pero esta vez con algo más que miedo a mí.

Movió la cabeza a un lado, dejándola horizontalmente. Abrió la boca a milímetros de mi pezón y dejó salir su aliento provocándome arquear la espalda. No fue la mejor idea, ya que eso creó que mi pecho y su boca quedaran unidos por el movimiento.

- _Oh, Emmett…-_ susurré, aferrándome a su cabello.

Su lengua acariciaba circularmente mi pezón izquierdo, deslizándose sin inconvenientes por la secreción salival de ponzoña. Su otra mano masajeaba mi otro seno, apretando deliciosamente la punta.

- Te gusta – dijo descaradamente levantando la cabeza - ¿No es así, Rose?

- Deja de jugar – le dije seria.

Sí, eso era lo que mas deseaba ahora. Que dejara de jugar y me demuestre que realmente quiere hacerme el amor.

Aunque dudo ser telépata y poder darle directas mentales a la gente para que lo haga, Emmett se separó de mi y volvió a la posición inicial: el mirándome desde arriba, sus ojos negros brillando en un delicioso ónyx grisáceo de expectación. Era lento.

Demasiado lento para el momento.

Me mordí un labio y lo miré. Sus ojos brillaron ante el aumento de excitación y sin esperarlo, extendí mi mano al cinturón de esos pantalones demasiado bajos. Lo presioné y en una fácil maniobra salió despedido por algún lugar del garaje. Ya sin esa molestia, con mis dos manos a los lados de sus marcadas entradas fui bajando hasta introducirlas adentro sintiendo una parte de su _hinchado ego_. Las volví a sacar hasta dejarlas en el contorno de sus pantalones y rompí el botón y el cierre….cosa que solo hizo a Emmett abrir la boca dejando salir un suspiro pesado rayando con un ronco gemido.

- Rose, por favor…- imploró.

Yo también lo quería **en este momento**. Aunque las _panties _que traía en este momento realmente me gustaban podría ir de compras a Victoria's Secret de nuevo.

Las rasgué y tiré lo que quedaba de ellas dentro del auto. Mi gran semental ya no tenía esos sexy pantalones que dejaban a mi imaginación algo que ya tenía frente a mí. Me tomó de la nuca, sus grandes manos llegaban a mis mejillas y las acariciaban amorosamente. Comenzó a besarme, y yo me incliné hacia el para responderle el beso. Era apasionado, tranquilo…hasta que mis impulsos hicieron que enrollara las piernas en sus caderas y lo empujara hacia adentro de mí.

- _Ow…_- lo escuché balbucear tontamente.

Siguió besándome, mientras nuestros movimientos eran lentos. Emmett cerraba los ojos con fuerza y pude entender que se estaba conteniendo de hacer las cosas millones de veces mas rápido.

En serio quería complacerme.

De verdad estaba haciéndome el amor.

Ese idiota…es el mejor idiota de todo el universo. Mi tonto, cariñoso, divertido y cálido Emmett.

- _E...Emmett _– dije pausadamente a causa de la agitación y los movimientos su cuerpo contra el mío – _te…te a-amo, bebé._Entre roncos suspiros me abrazó y apretó contra él y siguió con las estocadas lentas y profundas. Sus labios encontraron los míos y bebió de mí, como si hubiera estado perdido en el desierto y de mi boca saliera el más refrescante brebaje.

Entre lúcidos pensamientos –que son muy pocos – sé que esto no se acabará muy pronto.

Y gracias a la estúpida combustión de Jasper.

* * *

**Bueno, explicación:  
Esto es un COMPLEMENTO a mi fic Celos. Jasper dejó salir todas las emociones frustradas en una enorme explosión de lujuria pero también de amor haciendo salir el lado "tierno" de Emmett. Está en M y es algo aparte por que NO puedo ponerlo en el fic ya que contiene partes sexuales explícitas.**

**Este complemento está acompañado de una canción que escuché hace poco y me gustó mucho. Es _Love in this Club por Usher_.**

**Aún falta un capitulo mas del complemento, que es la de Alice y Jasper y muy pronto estará en línea.**

**Si quieres un beso de  
Edward, Emmett, Jasper  
o Carlisle pincha el boton de GO!**

**Nota: los besos de este complemento se repartirán en el próximo capitulo del fic Celos.**


End file.
